


Blonde Crush

by Scorpio71



Series: Journey-verse [2]
Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Cougar has it bad, Crushing, Denial of Romantic Feelings, Jensen is sexy, Lusty Feels, M/M, Masturbation, Military Homophobia, Obsessive Behavior, Pottymouth Language, Stalking, Team Dynamics, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio71/pseuds/Scorpio71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corporal Jake Jensen joined the Losers as the Communications and Technical Specialist; which is a fancy military title for someone to man the radio and do an occasional bit of hacking. Cougar had worked with Comm Tech’s before and was expecting a skinny geek whose athleticism topped off at running for short periods of time and whose minor military skills meant that they could at least avoid shooting themselves with their own gun. What he got was a blonde Adonis descended from Viking Raiders who did PT for fun, loved to open-hand spar, and could shoot any weapon available like a motherfucker. It was lust at first sight…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde Crush

**Author's Note:**

> RATING: NC-17  
> WARNING: bad language, homophobia, masturbation, stalking, boy-sex  
> DISCLAIMER: Diggle and Jock. DC/Vertigo. Dark Castle.  
> FOLLOW UP TO: _A Long Journey Home._

 

Blonde Crush

 

“Oh hey,” Pooch announced from where he was glancing out the front door. “Clay’s here with our new Comm Tech.”

A minute or so later Corporal Jake Jensen walked in with a head full of spiky blonde hair, big blue eyes shining behind a pair of funky NSI glasses and beaming a toothpaste commercial smile framed by a blonde goatee. A tight tee shirt was stretched over a strongly muscled chest and highlighted bulging muscular arms. His BDU’s hugged his tight bubblebutt and showcased his muscular thighs. The guy was seriously ripped.

Cougar had time to take in the whole visual impact and blink once, and then his blood was rushing out of his brain only to relocate directly in his cock. Dizzy from overwhelming lust, Cougar tumbled from his perch on the edge of the windowsill and hit the floor with a grunt.

All eyes snapped to him as he forced himself to NOT reach down and palm his sudden throbbing erection.

“Hey man, you alright?” a concerned voice asked.

Cougar looked up to see the big blonde Adonis looming over him and swallowed down the drool beginning to gather in his mouth. Somehow he managed to nod his head silently. Jensen beamed another toothy smile.

“Awesome.”

Bending down to help him up, Jensen reached out with one big hand and grasped Cougar by the arm, effortlessly hauling him to his feet. That casual display of strength made the boner in his pants twitch and begin to drool. Also, the sound Cougar made was most definitely NOT a mix of a whimper and a moan. No. Not at all. He was just…clearing his throat. That’s all. Really.

He managed to mumble out a soft “Gracias” and then turned around and limped out of the room. He headed directly to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Then he locked it.

Immediately, his hands reached down and he unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans, and pushed them to his knees. A second later his hand was wrapped around his dick.

Closing his eyes, Cougar pulled up the memory of Jensen standing over him. Only this time, instead of helping Cougar stand, Jensen knelt down and used his big, strong hands to push Cougar flat on his back. Those hands would touch him, stroke him; learn his body and its secrets until finally they reached Cougar’s cock. Those fingers would wrap around---

Cougar’s vision whited out behind his closed eyes as every muscle in his body clenched. Three swift powerful pulses of wet pleasure shot out of his dick followed by a fourth that was slower but more profound. He was left shaky, panting, and with a delicious ache in his balls.

He finally calmed enough to lick his dry lips and open his eyes. He looked down at his still twitching dick and the mess in his hand and grimaced.

“Shit,” he muttered quietly.

Unable to pretend that everything was normal and fine, Cougar cleaned himself up and escaped; not just the bathroom, but the whole barracks the Losers used. Without even thinking about it, just running on a mix of training and instinct, he quickly located a hidden spot on base that was way up high and would make a great sniper’s hide. He then proceeded to occupy it for a serious brooding session.

His reaction to the new guy was, quite frankly, embarrassing. He was a god-dammed US Army Spec Ops sniper, not a wet-behind-the-ears snot-nosed teenager! He had better self-control than that! He needed to express some fucking self-discipline the next time he clapped eyes on Jensen or he was positive that his team would NEVER let him live it down.

That wasn’t the worst part, though.

How in the _hell_ could he work with a guy so mind-numbingly and dick stiffeningly sexy that Cougar physically fell over to the floor? He could just imagine having to explain to Colonel Clay that the mission went to hell in a handbasket because he’d caught a glimpse of Jensen’s sexy body and fell out of his damn sniper hide.

DADT might not be an issue any more, but fucking up the job still got good soldiers dead and the fuck-up’s ass in a sling.

It took Cougar about an hour of mentally kicking his own ass before he decided that he wasn’t gonna give up without a fight. He was fearless, stubborn, and had excellent self-control (this morning’s emergency jerk-off session not withstanding). He could do this.

And hey, they said that absence made the heart grow fonder, right? Maybe constant exposure would do the opposite? Maybe if he spent enough time around Jensen he’d become immune or something?

***

It took Cougar a little while to get his head together and sort his shit out about Jensen. There were a few minor setbacks and as discreet as he was, he was still fully aware that the Losers all knew what was going on. Well…all but Jensen himself. He was nicely oblivious.

Pooch was the first to truly get confirmation to his suspicions.

They were holed up in some dirty South American CIA safehouse when he caught Cougar standing back in the shadows palming his straining cock through his BDU’s while watching Jensen do his morning PT in the middle of what passed for the living room. No one even slightly inclined towards men would have blamed him for this minor lapse in control though.

Jensen was in nothing but a tight tee shirt and Captain America boxers doing pushups. Thigh and calf muscles tight and tensed, broad shoulders and back muscles screaming louder than words about physical strength leashed under such rigid control. Arms hugged by obscenely tight cotton, the material stretched thin to show off bulging biceps that flexed over and over and over again.

It was practically arm porn!

Still, one moment he was standing there silently adjusting his stiffy into a more comfortable position while he imagined getting down on the floor and crawling under the blonde; the next Pooch was sidling up next to him with a leering grin on his face.

With a friendly shoulder bump and a nod towards Jensen, Pooch said, “I swear to God that if you whip your dick out and start spanking it, Imma smack you upside the head.”

Cougar froze for a second in horrified shock. Then he realized he was still palming himself and yanked his hand away. Pooch chuckled softly and Cougar’s face burned with embarrassment. Snarling, “You suck,” he reached up to tug his hat down over his eyes and stomped out of the room.

He didn’t even make it halfway down the hall when Pooch caught up to him. A big friendly hand slapped down on his shoulder and gave him a soft shake.

“Aw man…don’t be hatin’ on the Pooch.”

Cougar spared a second to glare at his teammate from under his hat brim, but didn’t pull away.

“Hey, the Pooch is just looking out for you. You should be thanking him.”

Pooch’s expression went from a teasing grin to one that was quietly serious. Cougar’s own glared melted into a mix of concern and curiosity.

“Look Cougar, I don’t give a fuck if you’re into dudes. Also, Rogue and Clay couldn’t care less where you stick your dick. But man, Jensen’s still new to the team. Not even the Pooch can tell if he’ll deal well with you ogling his pale ass.”

Pooch shrugged philosophically.

“Hell, Jensen might try to knock your teeth down your throat or he might drag you off to have his wicked way with you. Who knows?”

Cougar rolled his eyes at Pooch’s dramatics, but the man had a point. Just because DADT was gone didn’t mean that a lot of soldiers weren’t homophobic. They just didn’t know Jensen well enough to know if he was a bigot or not yet.

Cougar felt a momentary flare of resentment. He’d spent his entire teen years and the first part of his Army service hiding who and what he was. He’d suffered terrible shame and self-hate all the while living a half-life of denial. His first male lover, Ian Edgerton, had turned his world upside-down by changing all that. He had helped Cougar to not just accept his sexuality, but to find joy in it.

Now, here he was years later with a team that knew he was gay and supported him completely. He finally had a life without DADT, without shame, and without fear.

He _wouldn’t_ go back to that way of life. He’d die first.

***

Next had been Roque.

He and Roque had been heading down the hallway of the Losers’ barracks to Roque’s office when they reached the tiny ex-supply closet that Jensen had claimed as his own. The door was open a crack and dim light spilled out into the hall. Just as they stepped even with the door, Cougar heard Jensen’s voice.

“Ohhh baby. You’re so sweet, don’t be shy. You know you love me…you wanna make me happy, don’t you? Yeah, you do. Oooo yeah, open up baby. Open up for me...yeah, sexy… let me love you…just like that.”

Cougar jerked to a halt. Hearing those words when Jensen’s voice was low and husky with desire was like being dipped in liquid Viagra. Instant boner.

Battling the erection in his BDU’s for his attention was an unexpected swell of possessive jealousy that made his trigger finger itch. Who the hell was inspiring Jensen to sound like that and say such filthy sexy things?

Roque on the other hand just cocked his head, frowned, and muttered, “What the fuck?”

Roque brushed past Cougar and pulled the door to Jensen’s pseudo-office open wide and stepped into the middle of the doorway. Cougar had to lean around Roque to peer in too. He wanted to see for himself which slut Jensen had snuck into the barracks. And possibly shoot them.

To his surprise, Jensen was alone. He was wearing nothing by a pair of boxers and was sitting in a chair in front of a table that held three different laptops. He was typing on one rapidly and cooing filthy things at it.

“Oooh yeah, you slut you…open wide and let me in. I’ll slide in so smooth and so deep. I’ll make you feel sooo good. So, so good.”

Glaring hard enough to peel paint off the walls, Roque growled out, “Jensen! Tell me you are _not_ sitting there jerking off to porn!”

Jensen glanced up quickly, a look of baffled confusion on his face before returning his attention to the computer.

“What? No!” He snorted. “I’m just hacking into…” Jensen blushed slightly, “er, uh…well, never mind whose systems I’m currently making my bitch. Don’t worry though; they’ll never know and I plan to share all the intel with the team.”

Then Jensen seemed to forget they were even there as he leered at the laptop and purred, “Oh sweetheart, that’s it. Oh, yeah…right there…sooo good.”

Roque blinked, cleared his throat awkwardly. Then he blinked again. Jensen ignored them.

“Right. Well…we’ll leave you to it then.”

Then he clamped a big hand on Cougar’s arm and beat a hasty retreat. Cougar had no choice but to follow along.  They didn’t stop until they were outside of Roque’s office. Then Roque let go of Cougar and gave a little shiver.

“Damn…that was _way_ more than I needed to know.”

Grinning, Roque turned to look at Cougar and paused. Apparently, Cougar wasn’t able to hide the fact that he was _very_ turned on and was fantasizing about climbing onto Jensen’s lap and demanding that the blonde sex him up. Finally Roque rolled his eyes and snorted in amusement.

“Seriously, Cougar? Dirty talk? _That’s_ what turns your crank?”

Cougar blushed, but couldn’t help glancing back down the hall towards Jensen’s cramped little office.

“Well, it certainly doesn’t hurt.”

***

Clay was the next one to note Cougar’s new obsession, but the Colonel saw something that no one else did. Not even Cougar himself.

The Losers had just been hanging out in the barracks and relaxing together after a mission that was more exhausting than dangerous. After a few days to rest and recharge they would be raring to go, but for now it was nice to just hang out.

Clay had his feet up and a new mystery thriller in his hands. Pooch and Roque were playing cards; bets and trash talk flying back and forth between them. Jensen was sitting with a laptop open, chattering away at Cougar while he cleaned his sidearm.

It was a nice night. He always enjoyed spending time with the team, but lately it had been even more fun.

It was all Jensen. The visual was, of course, amazing and very hot. That wasn’t the end of it though. Jensen was also funny, enthusiastic, sharp witted, and was not put off by Cougar’s quiet nature. Jensen easily coaxed Cougar into smiling, chuckling, and even snarking back.

Clay just watched, his attention bouncing between Pooch and Roque, his book, and Jensen and Cougar.

It wasn’t until later that night that Clay cornered Cougar to confront him about it. “Look, Cougar…” Clay started, an uncomfortable expression on his face. “I don’t normally meddle in my team’s private lives. I’m a little concerned about your thing for Jensen though.”

A flash of frustrated anger blazed through him; aimed at himself for his apparent lack of discretion and at the Colonel for bringing it up. Seriously, if anyone needed an intervention about his taste in bed partners it was Colonel ‘I only like them if they’re bughouse crazy’ Clay.

Clay, either not noticing Cougar’s ire or simply not caring about it, continued to talk.

“Don’t get me wrong, despite my staunch heterosexuality, I can absolutely see the draw he has. Hell, I like the kid too. He’s scarily competent and deadly with both a computer and a gun, plus he’s an obnoxious rule breaker that has a problem with authority; a born Loser if I ever saw one.”

Cougar’s eyebrow’s arched up in surprise. This didn’t sound anything like the ‘don’t go corrupting the baby of the team’ lecture he had first thought it was. The embarrassment flickering over Clay’s face at actually admitting he liked someone was just a bonus.

“The thing is…we don’t know how he feels about two men getting together.” Clay shrugged and looked uncomfortable. “For all I know, he could turn on ya and then things’ll get nasty.”

A flicker of…something…something dark and haunted washed across Clay’s eyes, but it was gone too fast for Cougar to see what it was.

“No one wants that, son.”

Cougar tilted his head slightly; uncertain how he felt about this intervention and even more uncertain how to respond. Clay just sighed and shook his head before starting to turn away.

“Just…just don’t let your heart get broken over him, Cougar. Broken hearts never heal right.”

And then Clay was gone, disappearing back into the darkness of the night and leaving Cougar alone with his thoughts.

In a weird sorta way, Cougar was happy about that little scene, uncomfortable as it was. It meant that Clay actually cared about him as a friend and not just another soldier. And for someone like Cougar who had always had trouble connecting to people in any but the most superficial ways, signs of deeper friendship were always treasured. It was also sorta irksome. Clay was reading far more into his little Jensen obsession than was actually there.

It was only lust.

A physical desire for dirty nasty sex. That’s all. It was all about broad shoulders, tight abs, muscled thighs and a bubblebutt you could sink your teeth into.

It had nothing to do with Jensen’s sparkling blue eyes, his infectious laugh, his quirky sense of humor, or his open and friendly personality.

Honest.

It was about handjobs…not hand holding. He wanted to exchange blowjobs, not kisses. He pictured them sharing a bed to fuck, not to cuddle and fall asleep in each other’s arms.

Clay didn’t know what he was talking about.

Honest.

***

After thinking about it a while, Cougar realized his team had a point…Clay’s inner romantic aside, he refused to even think the word ‘crush’ in relation to Jensen. Still, the point was he didn’t know if Jensen was cool about having another man wanting him sexually or not.

In any event, he didn’t want Jensen pissed off at him and not just because the guy has a solid right hook and a fondness for smashing his elbows back into people’s jaws. And that doesn’t even take into account the horrific things Jensen can do to a person’s credit score and military records in a single afternoon spent hunched over his laptop. No, he didn’t want to piss Jensen off and screw up their growing friendship and the whole team’s dynamic.

In public, the two of them slowly got closer and closer until anyone who saw them would know that they were best friends. It was obvious in the way they hung out together and joked around and watched each other’s backs. In private, when no one was watching, Cougar turned into a bit of a stalker.

Cougar was well aware that what he was doing was both creepy and a gross invasion of privacy. He was also honest enough with himself to admit that if some guy did to his sisters what he was doing to Jensen, he’d have planted a bullet between the guy’s eyes without a second thought. He knew that…yet, he just couldn’t stop himself.

So he pawed through Jensen’s belongings on a regular basis and occasionally wore the other man’s cologne. He tagged along whenever Jensen went out in order to meet all his other non-team friends. He cockblocked him at the bars constantly out of jealousy, and invited himself along when Jensen went up to New Hampshire to visit his sister. He went through Jensen’s trash and read his emails. And on those occasions that he didn’t find a way to insert himself into Jensen’s downtime he would set up a hide somewhere and watch Jensen through his scope.

The other Losers were no help. Pooch had called him a deranged motherfucker to his face and Clay thought he was being romantic or something…which with Clay’s history of dating only psycho’s was its own red flag. Roque just sat back grinning, anticipating the explosion when Jensen finally twigged to it all. He claimed that watching Cougar stalk Jensen was better than TV.

In the end though, it was worth it. The stalking paid off.

They were on a mission at the time…or actually, they had just finished a mission and were waiting to catch the next transport out of the area the next day. Clay gave them a few hours that night in order to shake off some tension and relax before they were to all meet up in the morning.

Clay and Roque headed off to the nearest dive to have some drinks, maybe buy a hooker or two. Pooch had grabbed one of Jensen’s laptops and disappeared into his motel room to Skype Jolene. Jensen had begged off going into town, saying he was tired and just wanted to catch some sleep and headed off to his own small motel room.

Cougar said he was heading out, but instead of following Clay and Roque to the bar, he created a small hide on the next building over and settled in for a night of spying on Jensen through his scope. Only, instead of taking a quick shower and collapsing into bed, Jensen did something unexpected; he stripped down to his boxers and sat at the small battered table in his room with his other laptop.

His back was mostly to Cougar, but Cougar could see Jensen open the laptop and begin fiddling with it. After a moment or two, he leaned back in his chair, pushed down his boxers and appeared to be fondling his dick.

Cougar nearly fell out of his hide at the sight of his longtime fantasy and object of lust palming his own erection.

His eye glued to his scope, Cougar watched Jensen’s arm go up and down in that hypnotic and always recognizable gesture. He could even tell that whenever Jensen’s hand got up to the tip of his dick he was using a slight twisting motion. Even better, on every fourth stroke or so, Jensen would lean a little bit and Cougar would get a peep of his actual dick and not just the arm movement.

Cougar’s inner voyeuristic pervert didn’t want to miss a second of the action and this idea was supported by the drooling boner in his pants. His inner Jensen obsession, on the other hand, absolutely had to know what it was that turned Jensen’s crank and inspired him to jerk off. Taking a deep breath and mentally preparing himself for seeing hetro porn, or even worse, lesbian porn…Cougar shifted his scope to be aimed at the laptop’s screen.

And saw a video of two men standing in a shower; a shorter dark haired one braced against a tiled wall with one hand while jerking himself off with the other as a big buff blonde guy fucked him rough and fast from behind.

His brain took a second to register what he was seeing, but when it did he instantly substituted himself for the dark haired man and Jensen for the blonde…and then with a quiet grunt he was coming in his pants.

***

Only the threat of mind numbing humiliation from peeling out of his clothes in front of Jensen only to reveal a load of cooling jizz in his underpants stopped him from barging in on his friend and demanding sex immediately. By the time he was cleaned up and considering going to knock on Jensen’s door, Clay and Roque were back from the bar and being loudly drunk. He would have just ignored them, but then Clay was vomiting on the floor and Roque passed out on the stairs. It was all Cougar could do to apologize to the motel staff and get them settled in their individual rooms without getting all of the Losers tossed on out their asses.

So yeah, that killed the mood quick. Fucking assholes.

There wasn’t any good time to say something the next day either. They were rushed onto a military transport and whisked away. Privacy wasn’t even a consideration at all and Cougar figured that something like declaring eternal lust for Jake’s abs and a desire to suck his cock wasn’t something he should just blurt out in front of their team and a bunch of random strangers. Even if said team already knew that.

Of course, Jensen didn’t know the team already knew.

Cougar blinked and shifted so that he could look across the cargohold of the C-17 at Jensen. He was sitting next to Pooch and the two were chattering away and gesturing in the air. He could only imagine what the two were planning, but Pooch was a genius with low-tech and Jensen a genius with high-tech; so when they combined their skills together shit got real interesting. He’d find out eventually, though. Pooch’s poker-face was practically nonexistent and Jensen would spill the beans if Cougar asked.

So, he relaxed back and watched from under the brim of his hat until it occurred to him what it really meant that Jensen didn’t know the team knew. It meant that Jensen didn’t know the team didn’t care about a person’s sexuality. He didn’t know Cougar was gay. Jensen didn’t know and he wouldn’t tell about his own forays into man-sex because even if DADT wasn’t an issue, homophobic bastards still littered the military like sand in the desert.

Jensen was closeted.

Cougar closed his eyes and sighed silently. This would be more difficult than he thought. Clearly his plan to usher Jensen somewhere semiprivate once they were dirt side and pounce on the man would have to be rethought. Getting punched in the face by a paranoid Spec Ops soldier convinced he was being bashed by his best friend would spoil the mood. Jensen would be all upset; Cougar would have to explain stalker-y things better left unsaid. Plus Cougar knew from experience that it was nearly impossible for him to suck cock with a broken nose. He was weird that way. Best to avoid that if at all possible.

The problem lay in how to let Jensen know he was interested while avoiding ruining the best friendship he’d ever had. He really had no clue. He’d have to think on this some more.

 


End file.
